


Breed me

by solitudedaydream



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Bottom Dib (Invader Zim), Breeding, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Dick, Top Zim (Invader Zim), ZaDr, light blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitudedaydream/pseuds/solitudedaydream
Summary: Dib get's Zim to give it to him really hard for the first time. Dib is probably going to get a noise complaint from every home in the tri-state area.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 150





	Breed me

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom has been so horny lately so don't blame me.
> 
> Also the < > just means Zim's speaking Irken.

He didn't really know how he'd convinced his boyfriend to do this to him. He could be a real pushover sometimes when it came to the taller man but to be fair this did take a bit of talking. It wasn't their first sexual encounter by any means but it would be a bit...different. 

The taller of the two laid out under the smaller which pretty much described him in every sense. He was deeply curvy with a very thin torso that spread into his perfectly round hips and ass. He was at crotch height for the human, more or less.

The taller was far lankier and much bigger than the alien before him. Short raven hair curled around his face and his bones protruded here and there. Nothing necessarily special but the Irken found himself infatuated with the bloody mess that laid there.

The alien smirks, leaning down to half whisper and half growl into the man's ear "I'm going to breed your little body~" His hands slowly made their way up the familiar territory of his lovers inner thighs as he says this, over all the bite marks and bloody bruises.

Dib was already spread open for him with his legs hooking around the others hips as his hands were tied behind his back. He could already feel the head of his partner's breeder at his entrance and all this was making him quiver with small sounds of excitement escaping his throat "P-please, I-I want-" he cut himself off, biting his own bottom lip hard and tasting the blood still leaking from there.

Oh the foreplay was to _die_ for. But you get none of that.

Zim chuckled and pulled himself away a little, ready to just mess with him again. Make them beg and say even more. "Say it~"

"Zim p-please use me" his back gently arched and he gasps feeling his partner press the tip in. "Please please please breed me" he begged with small gasps in between. 

Zim smirked, pressing his boyfriends thighs a bit farther apart before grabbing his hips and slowly pressing in as deep as he could inside the other, knowing they were already very well adjusted to taking the large intrusion "What a good boy~" he whispered as he bottomed out inside him. 

"Who's a good boy, Dib?" He purred, gently moving the hair out of his face. 

"I-I am" he breathed, a bit pleased by the degradation and subtle care there. He felt Zim head pressing right up against that sweet spot deep inside him effortlessly. God he was huge and while intimidating at first, it was the only thing he craved. No one else would ever be able to please him like this. He had no problems now, being more or less used to his size, enjoying and squeezing around it. He could feel Zim claw at his hips a bit as he started to rock out and all the way back in steadily grazing the nerve endings he reached and bumping against his prostate.

Dib had already been very wound up beforehand and now “F-faster” was all he managed to gasp out and Zim immediately complied. Oh, There was a bit more pain this time around as slammed in a bit harder, hitting that sweet spot “Better~” he growled, panting a bit as he kept up the pace. “Such. A. Good. Boy.” he seemed to end every word in a thrust that filled Dib with pain and pleasure that seared his bruised thighs. It satisfied this animal side that wanted to be punished and beaten. That wanted to be used as a warm place to stick his cock into. To be seen as something to tear into. In the moment it was everything he wanted but also severely empting. 

Dib wanted to die in the worst and best way possible. He wanted it so badly but couldn’t even get the words out past needy gasps and whining. There was no smirking or comebacks or anything he could say at this point. That was around the first time he came. 

His back arched off the sheets and he felt like his lungs were on fire as he gasped for air, feeling like he was almost forced into this orgasm, tightening around his lover's cock. He could hear Zim growl in pleasure at the feeling, staying still for a moment till Dib Relaxed around him. “Oh, Dib-sweet~ ” He breathed, a sadistic smile on his face. Fuck, He liked hearing Zim say his name like that. “When did I say you could cum?” There was some sternness in his voice but the playful smirk never left his lips and Dib could feel himself getting excited all over again. Damn him back to Irk. 

He pulls out of his lover a bit abruptly and Dib lets out a ragged breath, his face flushed, whining a bit. He then made his move upward to where his dick was right up against Dib's cheek. “Why don't you be a good boy and get me closer so I can put it where you like it~” 

The human had little experience in this area to say the least. He'd done it once or twice but he still tended to… “Well Dib?” Zim chimed and Dib nodded, pressing gentle kisses to the tip and down his shaft leaving his own blood smeared across it. Zim pulled at the base of his hair, making him whine as he started to go down on him. OK it'd be stupid to say he wasn't gonna choke because good lord but he couldn't help getting off on it, pressing his thighs together.

He could barely hear the amused snort that came from Zim between the sweet sounds he was making, despite efforts to quell them. Zim moved a hand between the others thighs, rubbing and pressing a finger into the wet hole he'd occupied earlier, smirking as he spoke “Well someone's a little <slut>” he growled the last part in Irken but Dib knew full well what it meant at this point. “I'd say I’d be the one to punish you now and just cum on that pretty face of yours but I'm sure you would like that too” he breathed.

What little Dib had left he used to press down Zim's breeders as far down his throat as he could, almost in defiance, pressing his tongue up against it. He heard a growl from his lover “Is that what you want now~?” He decided to let the taller man work for what he wanted, Zim's breathing getting more ragged despite the deep purr in his chest, till he hit his own climax. It was a sight to see honestly. Zim’s muscles seemed to give in his abdomen as he came and Dib watched through lidded eyes as he finished deep in his boyfriend's throat, groaning. Dib could feel the spines that lined the outside press against the surfaces in his mouth, making him wince but it always exhilarated him. They weren't sharp enough to draw blood thank god but they were a little uncomfortable. Still, he pushed through and swallowed all the cum Zim spackled his throat with. It was thick and tasted almost sickly sweet, overwhelming his senses. Once they relaxed enough for Dib to pull off he still somewhat managed to catch some cum on his face.

Dib had gotten hard again. He'd been fairly sensitive from the start but this had pushed him. Zim seemed to know it too, letting his fingers flex inside him to hit that little spot he liked and Dib felt like he was gonna die it all was so good.

Moment’s passed as he tried to actually fill his lungs with much deserved air. The feeling of Zim's breeder, warm and still very hard against his cheek pulled him back as well as a sweet voice "Oh Dib-love~" Zim purred and his grin widened as he saw his lover gently press chapped lips against his dick "Are you ready for more?" 

Dib nodded, his breathing still labored as The Irken ran a hand through the soft hair atop his head. Dib’s eyes looked up at him submissively, mumbling against the soft skin of his breeders "Yes, my-my tallest…" 

Zim's touch stopped dead, his eyes wide while his antenna twitched. It was dead quiet and Dib was starting to wonder through the fog of his arousal if that was a good idea to say. "Say it again." Zim ordered.   
  
_Jackpot_ .   
  
"Please my tallest." Dib whined as his body arched against Zim's "Please…" 

"How _pathetic."_ He sounded serious but Dib could see that fiery and lustful look in his eyes still ever present. "Tell me what you want, <slut>…" 

"Breed me, my tallest…" he continued his assault of kisses down Zim's breeder that twitched and quivered eagerly "give me your offspring...make me take it." Oh yeah, Dib was fired up, bucking up a bit at his own words as his aching dick looked for some kind of friction. He swore he couldn't do this with anyone else. Only the alien managed to keep him raging horny so they could fuck like animals over and over again. 

That seemed like all the Irken could take, immediately getting up and flipping Dib over easily, lifting his ass in the air. "O-oh fuck" Dib yelped in surprise but it melted into a pitiful whimper. He felt Zim's member rub right against his entrance as he grabbed the human's hips. When Dib saw a PAK leg swiftly come down near his face to impale the bed, almost whistling with how quickly it moved, is when he knew it was about to go down. 

It didn’t take long for him to feel Zim plunge deep into him without mercy. He heard the very distinguishable sound of Irken rolling off Zim’s tongue as he rammed in but Dib was only able to make half of it out. With what little he knew, he tried to answer back a few Irken terms he learned and that only seemed to fire Zim up more. His claws were seeing into Dib’s hips and the bed creaked loudly with each thrust. He felt himself being pushed into the bed firmly and a pressure which made it harder to breath. _It was exhilarating._

“I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum..” He babbled, just barely audible but Zim’s antenna picked it up. 

“Oh no you don’t.” Zim growled as he continued to thrust into him, reaching around to grab Dib’s dick firmly in his hand “Not till I say so.” Dib whined, tears rolling down his cheeks. “P-please my tallest.” 

Another growl “Beg more.” 

“P-please, a-ah fuck-” He could feel Zim swelling up inside him. He must be close. “Please my Tallest, please let me cum!” he nearly screamed, his voice cracking as his hips rocked backwards pathetically. Trying to please him and add on by physically begging him as much as he could in this state. 

Dib couldn’t see it, but he could hear Zim grin “Fine, I’ll allow it.” Suddenly his harsh grip around Dib’s cock turned into him jacking the human off. Now Dib was actually screaming Zim’s name as stars burst into his vision. He quickly came undone and Zim was almost in time with him. The tentacles inside fully expanded out at the base and Dib would feel the spines lock themselves deep inside while Zim finally filled him. All Dib could do was whimper as he was used and enjoy the sound of Zim groaning in pleasure from his own climax. “Fuck you’re tight.” He commented, chirping frantically. As usual, when Zim was actually inside Dib, his climax would last far longer than usual. Like his body knew that he was actually breeding his lover. 

By the end of this entire encounter they were both a mess and looked like they'd gotten more into a big fight than much of anything else. Zim was kind afterwards, moving off and slowly pressing kisses to his boyfriend as he picked him up, getting him loose from the ties. Dib was pretty out of it still as he was cleaned up, automatically cuddling up to Zim, gently nuzzling him. At some point he managed to rasp out a “Thanks” to which Zim just laughed. 

“You marked me up pretty well though” Dib sighed, rubbing the bite marks all over his neck as he relaxed against him. 

“Well That’s what you wanted and that’s also what _I_ wanted, Dib-love" He smirks, running soft lips against the torn and bruised skin as his boyfriend pouted a bit. He was not going to let Dib get out of there the entire day without having cuddled and kissed every inch of him after that. Not like Dib would have wanted to or could just walk off after that, being fairly sore. 

As they both cuddled closer and watched as the room filled with dim sunlight through the thin curtains, he found himself not minding that so much. 


End file.
